


Serendipity

by herculeslouis



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herculeslouis/pseuds/herculeslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles isn't your typical teenage boy. He's a 16-year old lanky musician who isn't interested in women of any sort. Everyone his age has a dream or a goal for the future, except Harry.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is quite the opposite. At age 18, he's got the world wrapped around his pinkie finger, son of one of the richest families in Doncaster, as long as he keeps his sexuality undercover. Flushed with senioritis, Louis is ready to take on the world.</p><p>When a chain of seemingly coincidental events draws these two closer together, will they finally realize that they're destined for each other... or will they let their chance slip through their fingers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

I guess one would say that I’m not exactly a normal kid. My name’s Harry. I’m seventeen. I have curly brown hair and green eyes and I’m really tall for my age. I like Christmas and apple-scented shampoo and listening to the rain at night. I’m gay, but I’m not one of those flamboyant ones that try to make themselves visually homosexual. I’m just… Harry. (Oh, and I like Harry Potter. A bit.)  
Oh, another thing. I hate mornings. Besides getting dragged out of bed by my mother and younger sister, I have to shove a bowl of cereal that I’ve told my mother a hundred times that I hate down my throat and then grab my stuff to catch the school bus. I try my best for 35 minutes to ignore the stupid boys behind me, who pull on my curls and calling me homophobic names.  
Then I get to school, where I start my day off in the deepest circle of hell – gym class. It’s no secret within the student body that I’m no good at athletics. I’m over six foot tall and my legs are about as stable as a baby deer’s. I suffer my way through that, and then grit my teeth through English, science, maths, history, and then, finally, my favorite class of the day. Advanced choir. The only time when I really get to do what I love: sing. I soak up the environment every second of that hour, loving it.  
I guess that's where I'll start. I walked out of choir one day and turned in the direction of my last class, home economics. I felt a punch on the shoulder, and I jumped, afraid it was another one of those rotten senior boys who wanted to shove my head in a bin again. But I took a breath as I saw a flash of white wavy hair peek around my shoulder - it was my best friend and bandmate, Lou. Today she sported a black Guns N Roses ripped shirt (sure to get her in trouble with our headmaster, but Lou didnt care) and grey stonewashed jeans with red vans. Lou, at seventeen, had an infant daughter at home, and we had a band together with our friends Tom and Cal. She smiled up at me and chimed her usual, "Hey pal."  
"Hi Lou." I said, half asked.  
She frowned at me. "What's got you?"  
"The usual."  
She grabbed my arm, pulling me against the wall so we could talk. "Harry. Tell me."  
I shuffled uncomfortably, staring anywhere but at her. I chose my fingernails. "Nothing. I'm just sick of being here."  
I could sense from Lou's silence that she was processing her level of understanding. Finally, she replied, "Let's get out of here, then."  
Now I met her eyes. "Now?"  
She was grinning. "Yeah now!"  
"As in skip school?"  
The grin faded into a stern scowl. "Dont be such a pussy, H. You only have one class left anyways. You're hardly rebelling against the system."  
I could practically feel the gears turning in my brain. Finally, I just blured, "Fine!"  
With a grin wider than ever, Lou seized hold of my hand and tugged me out of the nearest door into the brisk fall air. This was my favorite season, other than Christmas. It was just cold enough for a sweater, but not too cold where you had to wear full-out winter gear. I took in the scent; rain and pencil shavings. I grinned, but barely got to enjoy the moment as Lou kept tugging me to her van. I slid into the familiar front seat and turned up whatever she had in the CD player. Arctic Monkeys. I tilted my head back and sang along, air drumming along with Matt Helders: I'm sorry, but we're all unsure, how much you've had but, we think that you oughta maybe not have any more.  
After awhile, Lou broke my vision with a chirpy, "So where do you want to go, H?"  
I sat for a moment. I wasn't sure. "Somewhere far, but not crazy far."  
Lou was quiet, then a small smile shattered her poker face. "I have an aunt that lives just under two hours from here. Town called Doncaster. How's that?"  
I smiled. "Sure. Let's do it."  
And just like that, we were off to Doncaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading! My name is Elizabeth, you can find me at my twitter usually (@snowgloube - http://www.twitter.com/snowgloube) 
> 
> I'm really excited to write this fic. I'm not really sure where I'm going to take it yet, it's going to be pretty spontaneous. There WILL be some smut, as all good fanfics have, but I'll warn you before hand when that happens.
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think or what you think one of the boys should do next. Happy reading! :)


End file.
